Décisions & Conséquences
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Réponse au défi de "Harry Potter, Twilight & autres univers" [HP/EC/JB] Un One-Shot suivi de 3 drabbles.
1. Décisions & Conséquences

**Titre:** Décisions et conséquences  
 **Auteur:** Uld Ases/Scribitur  
 **Chapitre:** 01/01  
 **Couples/Personnages:** Edward/Harry/Jacob  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Déni:** Je ne possède ni la saga Twilight ni la saga Harry Potter  
 **Avertissements:** Triade  
 **Sommaire:** Tout est question d'amour.  
 **Notes:** Voici les mots à inclure dans votre OS :

 **Magie** \+ **Moldu** \+ **Vampire** \+ **Âme sœur** \+ **Loup-garou** \+ **La Push** \+ **Pâleur** \+ **Frontière** \+ **Sorcier** \+ **Essence**.

 _ **Attention Aucun 'All human' ou 'univers alternatif' n'est permis.**_  
 **Beta(s):**  
 **Graphiques:**

Quand il quitta le monde de la _**magie**_ pour celui des _**moldus**_ , beaucoup le prirent pour un fou, lui demandant pourquoi il voulait quitter un monde féerique pour un barbare. Même Hermione ne comprenait pas. Neville et Luna avaient compris. Le monde magique était figé dans le temps, comme un rêve. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde figé qui, de temps en temps, pour le profit d'une petite confrérie, acceptait quelque chose de l'extérieur. Il voulait un monde qui bouge, vivant. Il était un humain, avant d'être un _**sorcier**_. Il se dirigea vers les États-Unis. Il s'installa un temps à Washington avant de se diriger vers la côte Ouest et finir dans une petite ville nommée Forks. Il avait entendu parler des Quileutes et se dirigea vers _**La Push**_ pour essayer de connaître leurs légendes.

Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu. Les légendes Quileutes parlaient d'êtres pouvant se transformer en loups pour combattre ce qu'Harry se doutait être des _**Vampires**_. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment _**Loups-Garous**_ mais pas vraiment Animagus. Il était très intrigué. Quelques jours après, il était dans un magasin, achetant de la nourriture quand il croisa deux personnes d'une _**pâleur**_ extrême avec des yeux de la même couleur qu'une topaze impériale. _'Vampires buvant du sang animal.'_ Pensa Harry, ne remarquant pas le regard étonné du jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze. Leurs chemins se séparèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils se croisèrent sans savoir qu'ils se croiseraient de nouveau assez rapidement.

Edward était en pilote automatique. Le jeune homme dont il avait lu les pensées l'avait plus qu'intrigué. Plus intrigué que l'inhabilité à lire les pensées de Bella. Il grogna à la pensée de celle qu'il pensait être son _**âme-sœur**_ , sa moitié. Elle avait écrasé son cœur et celui de Jacob. Il n'avait pas compris, et ne comprenait toujours pas, pourquoi il avait voulu la vider de son sang au nom de Jacob. Et pourquoi il voulait tenir le Quileute dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à la _**frontière**_ délimitant le territoire Quileute et celui de sa famille. Il entendit un faible grognement avant qu'un poids ne s'abatte sur lui.

Jacob devenait de plus en plus agité. Il savait pourquoi. Il ne l'aimait pas mais il savait pourquoi son loup demandait à sortir, exigeait de le voir. Son compagnon, son vampire, son Edward. Il savait aussi qu'il manquait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait leur tenir tête quand ils prendraient des décisions erronées, quelqu'un qui contrebalancerait leur caractère de leader qui ne manquerait pas d'opposer le loup et le vampire. Il arriva à la frontière et fut surpris par l'odeur de son compagnon. Le loup profita de l'inattention de l'humain et passa en premier plan avant de sauter sur le vampire.

Edward se débattit mais le loup semblait pris d'une énergie nouvelle qui le rendit plus fort que le vampire. Jacob redevint humain.

« A moi ! Le mien ! » Il embrassa durement Edward qui, après le moment de surprise passé, rendit son baiser au jeune métamorphe.

« Jacob… Jacob… » Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser durant un long moment, avant que leurs bêtes ne soient rassasiées. Edward avait déjà embrassé, ne serait-ce que Bella, mais les baisers de Jacob étaient tellement mieux. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Jacob le regarda amoureusement.

« Tu te rends compte aussi, n'est-ce pas, qu'il nous manque quelque chose. » Edward acquiesça.

« Un troisième ? » Jacob opina du chef.

« Oui, nous sommes tous deux des leaders, Edward, il nous faut quelqu'un qui nous comprenne, nous soutienne, et nous dise quand nous sommes dans l'erreur. » Voyant son compagnon se mordre les lèvres, il continua. « Il y a quelque chose sur ton esprit ? »

« Il y a un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré au magasin. Cheveux noirs, peau légèrement hâlé, yeux ve… »

« Vert ? Comme des émeraudes ? » Edward se mit sur son coude, regardant avec étonnement son amant.

« Tu le connais. »

« Ouais, il s'appelle Harry Potter, il est anglais. Il était très désireux de connaître nos légendes. » Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis décidèrent de parler ensemble au jeune anglais. Ensuite, ils iraient chacun discuter avec leur famille de leur avenir commun.

Harry fut facile à trouver. Ils étaient, après tout, des prédateurs, des chasseurs.

« Jacob ! » Harry sourit au Quileute qui le lui rendit. « Et… ? »

« Edward Cullen, un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Le vampire envoya son sourire le plus séduisant mais n'obtint qu'un sourire extra-large et un regard amusé.

« Le plaisir est pour moi. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Jacob et Edward étaient nerveux.

« On doit te dire quelque chose mais, ce serait mieux dans un endroit plus calme. » Harry passa de joyeux à inquiet mais acquiesça. Des trois, Harry était le moins surpris quand il apprit qu'il était le compagnon d'un métamorphe et d'un vampire. En riant, il expliqua qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il pouvait aussi se transformer un animal, qui correspondait plus à l' _ **essence**_ même de qui il était plutôt qu'en réponse à un besoin comme la protection de sa famille. Il était un aigle royal. Jacob et Edward caressèrent le rapace qui retrouva vite son apparence humaine. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de réunir tout le monde dans la nouvelle maison d'Harry qui était un terrain neutre. Quand, le soir même, la situation fut expliquée, il y eut beaucoup de cris et de dénis mais, après qu'Harry leur ait jeté un ***Silencio*** à tous, le débat se passa bien. Enfin, si vous pouviez appeler ça un débat. Harry leur dit, clair et net, que le bonheur de Jacob et d'Edward devait passer avant tout et que s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, ils pouvaient partir car il ne les laisserait pas utiliser leur amour familial pour leurs propres raisons égoïstes. A partir de là, les choses allèrent mieux. Les expressions comme _'suceurs de sang'_ et _'cabots'_ devinrent de moins en moins agressives et de plus en plus ludiques. Cinq années s'écoulèrent, Harry avait depuis peu la garde de Teddy, à la grande joie des Quileutes et des Cullen, qui avaient pu rester à Forks grâce à la magie d'Harry et de ces charmes d'illusions. Il sentit les lèvres de ses futurs époux sur son cou et sourit. Aujourd'hui, il se marierait aux deux plus beaux et gentils hommes qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer et soupira de contentement. La vie n'aurait pas plus être plus belle.


	2. Rencontre du 3ème type

**Titre:** Décisions et conséquences : Rencontre du 3ème type  
 **Auteur:** Uld Ases  
 **Chapitre:** 01/01  
 **Couples/Personnages:** Jacob/Edward (allusion), Jacob/Harry (allusion), Edward/Jacob/Harry (allusion)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Déni:** Je ne possède ni la saga Twilight ni la saga Harry Potter  
 **Avertissements:**  
 **Sommaire:** La rencontre entre Jacob et Harry  
 **Notes:** Sorte de prequel/sequel/quoiquecesoit de _« Décisions et Conséquences »_

Thème du Drabble _'Etrange'_

 **230 mots** **  
Beta(s):**  
 **Graphiques:**

Il était près du feu de joie, le jeune britannique écoutait avec avidité les histoires Quileutes. Il était vraiment étrange. Et pourtant, Jacob l'aimait comme il était. Après tout, ce n'était pas commun d'imprégner deux personnes et Jacob l'avait fait. Il aimait Edward et il aimait Harry. Mais il faudrait du temps. Harry devait d'abord connaître les légendes puis Jacob pourrait sans doute lui parler. Parler à Edward demandait plus de tact et de doigté. Parfois, il pensait que sauter sur le vampire et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine serait encore la meilleure et la plus rapide solution.

Jacob regardait le 3ème membre de leur triade amoureuse. Il avait une peau légèrement dorée qui semblait très douce, des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui lui donnaient envie de passer la main dedans et des yeux verts qui brillaient comme des émeraudes. Il pouvait aisément les imaginer à demi-clos et remplis de désir. Il grogna doucement mais Harry semblait l'entendre et le regarda. Jacob ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, faisant rosir joliment l'objet de son affection. Jacob pensa que ses compagnons étaient, finalement, aussi étranges que lui, coincés entre les vieilles traditions (et il pouvait facilement le comprendre pour lui et Edward mais pas pour Harry) et l'envie de nouveautés et de modernité.

Mais il n'échangerait ses compagnons pour rien au monde, absolument rien.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews**

* * *

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri:**_

 _" Bonjour_  
 _Très mignon "_

Merci beaucoup!

 _ **Lysa Sucre:**_

 _" Meis, c'est trop cours :'( "_

En voilà un petit peu plus :)

 _ **luffynette**_

 _"Joli"_

Merci!


	3. Joies de la cuisine (M)

**ATTENTION SLASH! SCÈNE À CARACTÈRE SEXUEL! MINEURS ABSTENEZ-VOUS!**

 **Titre:** Décisions et conséquences : Joies de la Cuisine

 **Auteur:** Uld Ases  
 **Chapitre:** 01/01  
 **Couples/Personnages:** Edward/Jacob/Harry  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Déni:** Je ne possède ni la saga Twilight ni la saga Harry Potter  
 **Avertissements:**  
 **Sommaire:** Ses amoureux avaient vraiment de drôles de fantasmes.  
 **Notes:** Sequel de _« Décisions et Conséquences » et « Décisions et Consequences : rencontre du 3_ _ème_ _type »_

Thème du Drabble _'Farine'_

 **500 mots** **  
Beta(s):**  
 **Graphiques:**

Alice avait décidé de faire une soirée costumée. Le thème était 'Role Reversal'. Les filles devenaient des garçons et inversement. Il avait choisi pour lui-même une tenue de bonne française. Comme un pied-de-nez à son enfance chez les Dursley qu'il avait été obligé de servir. Il avait décidé de s'habituer à sa tenue et donc de la mettre tous les jours une semaine avant la fête. Harry rit en pensant à ses amants réticents de porter des trucs de filles. Il tamisait la farine quand ses amants rentrèrent à la maison.

« J'ai décidé de faire des crêpes pour ce soir. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils sentaient que ses compagnons étaient dans la même pièce que lui mais ils ne lui avaient pas encore dit un mot. Il se retourna, sa jupette se gonflant légèrement et il se dirigea vers eux, doucement, car les talons n'étaient pas vraiment pratique.

Jacob parlait avec Edward. Après qu'ils aient été diplômés, ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir un garage, spécialisé dans les voitures de collections. Jacob s'occupait de la mécanique à proprement parler et Edward gérait. Il poussa la porte de leur maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine, certain que leur Harry s'y trouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler mais avait décidé de se lancer dans les actions caritatives, principalement les orphelinats. Le cerveau de Jacob stoppa net. Son Harry était en tenue de bonne, avec les talons, la jupette, le corset et tout le tralala. La seule chose que son cerveau enregistra fut que son compagnon était proche de lui et qu'il fallait qu'il le prenne tout de suite. Tandis qu'il s'occupait à ravager la bouche et la gorge de son petit amant, son vampire était passé derrière Harry et mordillait l'autre côté du cou tandis que ses mains passaient sous la jupe, sans doute pour retirer le sous-vêtement.

« Oh Dieu, de la dentelle. » Gémit Edward et le cerveau de Jacob stoppa pour la seconde fois.

Edward avait pensé être au Paradis. Son Harry était dans une tenue des plus excitantes. Sa main sentit la dentelle et il fut obligé de partager sa découverte avec Jacob. Ils agirent de concert pour retirer la jupe, le corset et la petite chemise mais ils avaient décidé de garder le boxer en dentelle ainsi que les bas et les talons. Un sort murmuré et les doigts d'Edward étaient lubrifiés, prêt à préparer son amant. Quand il le pénétra, il fut vite rejoint par Jacob.

« Oh… Jacob… Edward… » Ils accélérèrent, incapables de contenir leur bêtes intérieures. Il y eut beaucoup de grognements, grondements et gémissements. Harry les suppliait, au bord des larmes Jacob murmura tous les fantasmes pervers qu'ils lui inspiraient et Edward leur dit à quel point il les aimait. Harry vint en premier, rapidement suivi par Jacob et Edward. Après quelques minutes, ils se rendirent rapidement à l'étage, inconscients de la farine répandue sur le plan de travail et sur les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews**

* * *

 _ **lesaccrocsdelamerceri:**_

 _"Bonjour_  
 _Vraiment trop mignon_  
 _Hihihihi_  
 _Et trop court!"_

Merci! En même temps, c'est fait exprès! :D

 _ **luffynette**_

 _"Merci"_

Pas de quoi :)


	4. Correspondance

**Titre:** Décisions et conséquences : Correspondance

 **Auteur:** Uld Ases  
 **Chapitre:** 01/01  
 **Couples/Personnages:** Edward/Jacob/Harry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Déni:** Je ne possède ni la saga Twilight ni la saga Harry Potter  
 **Avertissements:** Bashing

 **Sommaire:** Il y a de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.  
 **Notes:** Sequel de _« Décisions et Conséquences » et « Décisions et Consequences : rencontre du 3_ _ème_ _type » et prequel de « Décisions et Conséquences : Joies de la Cuisine »_

Thème du Drabble _'Écriture d'une lettre'_

 **500 mots** **  
Beta(s):**  
 **Graphiques:**

Jacob tenait son petit compagnon dans ses bras. Edward lui susurrait des mots doux pour le calmer. Harry avait envoyé une lettre à ses amis pour leur faire part de sa relation avec Jacob et Edward. Si la réponse de Neville et de Luna les avaient fait bien rire, celle de Ron et Hermione, accompagnée de celle de Ginny et Mme Weasley lui avait brisé le cœur et il pleura. Il y jeta un œil, essayant de trouver quelque chose, rien, qui puisse calmer l'homme dans ses bras.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je ne te comprends pas. Tu décides de quitter ton monde, puis de t'installer dans une petite ville paumée des_ _États-Unis_ _, et maintenant de te mettre en ménage avec un vampire et un loup-garou ? Je sais que tu es perdu mais c'est inutile de jeter ta vie ainsi ! Ginny t'attends. Elle fera une bonne épouse et te donnera des enfants. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as voulu, une famille ? Cesse tes bêtises et reviens ! On a toujours su que Ginny était parfaite pour toi et que vous vous marierez, ne nous déçoit pas !_

 _Hermione et Ron »_

La beuglante de Ginny avait été horrible pour l'audition du Quileute et du Vampire.

 _« Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Nous étions censés nous marier ! C'était ce qui était prévu ! Ne pense pas que tu peux te défiler ainsi ! Tu me rejettes et pourquoi ? Un chien galeux et un monstre sans âme ! Tu me reviendras Harry ! De gré ou de force ! »_

Celle de la matriarche Weasley avait été encore plus virulente. Quand Harry finit par s'endormir, Jacob regarda tristement son autre compagnon. Edward était non seulement très malheureux du tour des événements mais aussi, visiblement, cherchait déjà à se venger. Quand Harry se réveilla, il embrassa ses deux compagnons en leur disant qu'il les aimait puis se dirigea à son bureau.

 _« Département de la Justice Magique,_

 _Bureau des Plaintes_

 _A qui de droit,_

 _Il est venu à mon attention que certaines personnes de la Société Magique Britannique pourraient me contraindre à un mariage alors que je suis déjà le Compagnon de Vie du Vampire Edward Cullen, né Edward Anthony Masen Jr, Premier-Né du Coven Cullen et du Métamorphe-Loup Jacob Black, Alpha de la Meute La Push. Vous trouverez ici les copies des lettres des personnes susmentionnées. Je crains qu'elles ne viennent jusqu'ici et que je sois contraint de me défendre. J'ignore encore ce qui peut être fait par les autorités compétentes car ils n'ont rien fait d'illégal cependant je crains pour ma sécurité, celles de mes compagnons et de leurs familles._

 _En attendant une réponse de votre part, veuillez recevoir mes salutations distinguées._

 _Harry James Potter-Black, Chef des familles Potter et Black, Ordre de Merlin 1_ _ère_ _classe, Prix Nobel de la Paix. »_

Un regard déterminé sur son visage, Harry scella l'enveloppe et l'envoya. Personne ne le contraindrait à quitter les deux hommes de sa vie. Personne. Jamais.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

 _ **luna park:**_

 _"J'imagine bien la scène Edward et Jacob qui sont en train de beuguer à la vue d'Harry en soubrette. XD_  
 _X3"_

Moi aussi! C'est très amusant!

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri**_

 _"Bonjour_  
 _Ohhhh lala vraiment Chaud !"_

Merci! En même temps, j'aurais été déçue si mon chapitre classé M n'avait pas été à la hauteur!


	5. Message à mes lecteurs

**Un petit message à mes lecteurs (-trices) chéri(e)s:**

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette histoire est complète. Alors je sais, vous aimeriez savoir la suite.

Pour l'instant, même si j'ai quelques idées ça et là, ça ne reste que quelques idées.

Deuxièmement, j'ai une autre histoire HP/JB/EC, plus longue, plus "recherchée" qui aura la priorité sur la suite de cette série de OS/Drabbles - à moins que Dame Muse ne se décide à revenir de ses congés et à faire son boulot -

Enfin, j'ai aussi d'autres (plein/trop) d'histoires en cours. J'essaie de diversifier les fandoms, les couples, de ne pas m'enfermer dans un type d'histoire parce que ça a tendance à me gonfler au bout d'un moment. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des MP avec des fandoms/couples que vous aimez bien, j'aurais (peut-être) quelque chose qui vous conviendra.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. À bientôt sur une autre histoire!

GROS BISOUS!

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

 _ **Neko Kirei**_

 _"dans l'ordre trop mignon, même si d'habitude j'aime pas Edward en couple._

 _c'est juste chou_

 _c'est chaud_

 _baaaaaashiiiiiiing ouaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii détruisons les méchants gêneurs voilà_

 _Neko-chan aime"_

C'est vrai qu'Edward a tendance à taper sur les nerfs! Merci! Re-Merci! Parfois le bashing fait du bien! Scribitur te remercie (une troisième fois XD)

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri**_

 _"Bonjour_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ils sont vraiment méchants!_

 _J'espère qu'ils seront punis pour ça !_

 _Vas y Harry : met leur la pâtée !_

 _Ce petit chapitre appelle une Suite stp!_

 _Bonne continuation"_

Les Weasley ont tendance à être facile à basher! Ils seront très certainement punis. Pas de suite pour le moment mais je garde certaines idées sous le coude. Merci!

 _ **luffynette**_

 _"Génial"_

Merci beaucoup!

 _ **luna park**_

 _"Je veux trop savoir si le département de la justice va faire quelque chose._

 _Et si, il va y avoir un bain de sang par rapport à Molly, Ginny, Ron et Hermione?_

 _Mais les jumeaux n'ont pas été mis au courant?_

 _X3"_

Pour l'instant pas de suite mais il y a quelques idées qui flottent ici et là. Pour les jumeaux... les jumeaux sont un élément de surprise que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Ils vont et viennent à leur guise! :D


End file.
